


Hoy ha vuelto a darme por pensar

by sirem



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, canon Mental, por las risas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirem/pseuds/sirem
Summary: Cuando conoces a una persona, a veces las cosas van demasiado rápido. Especialmente, si te encierran con él en una habitación. Durante tres meses.





	1. Primero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts), [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/gifts), [palubass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/gifts).



> Pues después de 7 años sin escribir fic, me he enamorado lo suficiente de una relación para que me decida a hacer algo. Tengo que decir que no vi OT desde el principio, me enganché con el beso, y mucho de la parte del principio he ido recontruyendo con vídeos y me he inventado un montón (en especial la parte de los hoteles del principio que ni idea de cómo fue de verdad pero me conviene que sea así. De hecho creo que empezaron un poco antes de lo que cuento, por cosas, pero se me hacía eterno así que he tenido que resumir un poco).
> 
> El fic está bastante avanzado ya, así que iré subiendo cada 3-4 días, según mi vida de señora adulta me permita (esto era más fácil cuando estábamos estudiando, ¿eh chicas?). 
> 
> Este es mi canon mental de cómo ocurrió todo, teniendo en cuenta que no he hecho una investigación exhaustiva, ni mucho menos, y que mis fuentes son mis amigas pasándome vídeos y muchas horas de repasar el 24 horas...
> 
> Gracias a Ela por engancharme a esta mierda, a Lu por abrir la veda de los fics en AO3 y a Lobazul por despertarme de nuevo el gusanillo por escribir con sus historias.

Rompe el abrazo con Álvaro un segundo antes de lo que le hubiese gustado y se separa rápido para no acabar llorando. No quiere empezar, cuando empieza sabe que no puede parar y hoy no es un día para lágrimas.

Deja que su madre le repita los mismos consejos que lleva recitándole horas y se sube al taxi que han enviado desde el programa para recogerle. Le parece un poco absurdo tener que dormir una semana en un hotel a pocos kilómetros de su casa, pero la organización fue muy clara cuando preguntó si podía quedarse en su casa, con su familia.

– Para preparar la gala tenéis que estar en igualdad de condiciones, y eso incluye todos durmiendo en el mismo sitio.

Consulta el instagram y el twitter mientras se acerca al hotel, pero lo cierra rápido porque tiene varios mensajes que no quiere contestar y le da un poco de ansiedad mirarlo. El grupo de whatsap de los preseleccionados no deja de recibir mensajes que le distraen rápido. La mayoría han llegado al hotel ya y acaban de enviar una foto con la distribución de habitaciones que les han pasado. Busca su nombre rápidamente y ve "Raoul y Agoney" en la penúltima línea. Perfecto. La última persona con la que quería estar.

Justo en ese momento Agoney está haciendo una broma sobre lo ratas que son en el programa por no darles una habitación individual y sigue la broma, pensando que no es para tanto y que tiene que empezar ya mismo a convencer a todo el mundo de que no le afecta ese chico. Y él es el primero que tiene que autoconvencerse.

Pero, demonios, porqué no le ha tocado dormir con _cualquier_ otra persona.

...

Cuando tenía trece años su hermano era el único que le escuchaba tocar el piano todos los días. Volvía de los entrenamientos muy tarde, casi a la hora en la que él se tenía que ir a dormir, pero siempre, siempre, pasaba por su habitación a escucharle tocar los últimos compases de lo que fuese que estuviese practicando.

Le hubiese gustado ser como él. Jugaba en el filial, pero ya le habían convocado varias veces con el primer equipo y todos sus compañeros y compañeras de clase le envidiaban, le pedían favores o le pedían que se lo presentase. “Preséntame a tu hermano, dile que me consiga una camiseta, ¿tiene novia?”.

Pero eso no es lo que más le gustaba de su hermano. Lo que más le gustaba de él era que siempre, siempre le guardaba los secretos. Le guardó el secreto de cuando quemó el cazo de la cocina, aunque se ganó una buena bronca por ello. Le guardó el secreto de cuando robó el disco en el centro comercial y le pillaron (y él le salvó pagando el disco y encima no se lo dijo a sus padres). Le había guardado tantos secretos, que no estaba seguro de que pudiese recordarlos todos.

Nunca jamás le había fallado así que era evidente que él iba a ser la persona a la que se lo iba a contar.

Cuando apareció, con un ojo verdoso de un entrenamiento más duro de lo normal, estuvo a punto de no decirle nada, pero se sentó a su lado en el piano y le revolvió el pelo.

–¿Qué tal, enano?

Y entonces lloró, balbuceando todo lo que le había pasado a Sam y todo lo que él no había hecho y todo lo que debía haber hecho y porqué no lo había hecho y su hermano le consoló, le explicó como hacer que Sam le perdonase, le abrazó hasta que se calmó y, finalmente, le dio puñetazos hasta que le provocó un ataque de risa de esos épicos.

Y le guardó el secreto.

...

No sabe cómo le ha surgido la idea. Se le ha ocurrido que lo mejor para romper el hielo sería hacer tiempo, antes de que empiecen a tope el día siguiente los ensayos, jugando todos a los bolos hasta la hora de cenar. Pero, cuando está explicándole a la renacuaja de Aitana cómo tirar una bola mientras bebe una cerveza, se maldice. En qué momento se le ocurrió invitar a jugar a bolos a Sam con los que, a fin de cuentas, eran sus competidores.

Mira hacia atrás y ve a Alfred, Mario y Roi reirse a carcajadas, ve a Miriam, Mimi y Ana haciéndose fotos juntas y Aitana se le cuelga del cuello porque ha tirado cinco bolos mientras Nerea se queja porque ella también quiere que la ayude y tiene que reconocerse que no ha sido tan mala idea. Si no fuese porque…

Gira la cara para intentar olvidarse de lo que le está molestando en realidad y tontea con la niña. Se le da bien tontear; sonríe, presta mucha atención a lo que le cuentan y casi todas las chicas le devuelven la sonrisa. Se le ha dado bien desde pequeño, pero lo ha perfeccionado en el hotel de Ibiza, para aumentar las propinas. La diferencia entre poderse comprar las zapatillas que le gustaban o las más baratas eran las sonrisas y lo había aprendido rápido.

Porque se le da muy bien tontear con las niñas, con mujeres mayores y con las de su edad. Pero cuando de verdad le gusta alguien, no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Todas sus parejas habían iniciado ellas el acercamiento; su novia del instituto, su primer rollo, y su último novio.

...

Había conseguido un segundo trabajo justo a tiempo. No le daba el dinero para comprar comida (asaltaba el comedor de empleados en el hotel y con eso aguantaba todo el día) y llevaba emborrachándose con matarratas tres semanas. Sabía que o conseguía otro trabajo o iba a tener que llamar a su casa y se había prometido a sí mismo que eso no iba a pasar.

Sabía porqué le habían ofrecido el puesto, y no era por su dominio del inglés. Los ingleses borrachos no se fijan en tu acento, pero sí en tu culo. Pero no iba a rechazarlo solo por tener que llevar pantalones ajustados.

Notó la mirada del compañero de trabajo a sus pantalones desde el primer día y, cuando se presentó como “Paul” y con dos besos, supo que podría tener algo con él sin tener que esforzarse demasiado. Aún se hizo el duro y esquivó sus tonteos, un par de fines de semana más, pero _mierda_ , estaba muy bueno. Tampoco iba a ser su primer rollo y nadie le conocía, ni conocía otra faceta suya que no fuese la que él había enseñado en Ibiza. Nadie sabía que había ido a la Voz, nadie sabía que tenía ocho canciones escritas, nadie había descubierto aún sus covers.

Fue un poco ingenuo pensando que podría separar ambos mundos, sobre todo porque las redes sociales son demasiado peligrosas y el programa era demasiado popular, pero cuando Paul le pidió que subiese una foto a su Instagram oficial, en la que se estaba besando con él, se hizo el loco.

Se le daba bien, hacerse el loco. Y, para alguien con las cosas tan claras como su compañero de trbajo, que se hiciese el loco _no era suficiente_.

Llevaba tres semanas esquivándole solo para no tenerle que decir que se iba. Que volvía a Barcelona. Sabía que habría bronca, y cuando escuchó una conversación que no debía haber escuchado con otra de las amigas del grupo, supo que no podría hacerse el loco durante más tiempo, como todas las veces anteriores.

Le prometió cosas que sabía que no iba a cumplir solo para evitar que la bronca fuese aún mayor. Le prometió que pensaría, si lo de Operación Triunfo iba mal, en volver a Ibiza con él. Pero mientras pronunciaba las palabras sabía que le estaba mintiendo; nunca tendría el valor de volver y reconocer en público que tenía _novio_.

…

Justo en ese momento alguien se arranca a cantar. Juan Antonio y Thalía, cree. Están todos espídicos. Alterados, deseando demostrar al mundo y demostrarse a sí mismos porqué les han escogido a ellos entre los miles de candidatos que se han presentado.

Tira la bola mientras Agoney lanza uno de sus agudos y la bola se va al canal. Le mira con un poco de rabia por haberle desconcentrado y nota que él también le está mirando, aunque en seguida se gira para seguir hablando con Ricky.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa inquietud, esa sensación estúpida de que había sido un error ir allí esa tarde. Y no porque no le cayesen bien sus compañeros, y no porque no lo estuviese pasando bien. Ha sido un error porque _ellos_ no paraban de reírse juntos y se _moría_ de la envidia y de los _celos_.

…

Él era celoso. Lo decía su madre, lo decía su tía, lo decían hasta sus profesores.

Cuando Sam bailaba delante de la familia y a él no le prestaban atención, cantaba más alto. Cuando no sacaba las mejores notas, daba la lata hasta que le repetían el examen o hacían un ejercicio extra para subir puntos. Cuando Álvaro contaba alguna historia… No, con Álvaro no era celoso, si lo pensaba bien. Pero era celoso en general.

Había tenido muchos compañeros de estudios que tocaban mejor que él el piano, pero ninguno cantaba mejor. Cuando le echaron de La Voz, en el fondo pensaba que su voz era mejor que la de los rivales que le habían eliminado, quizá un poco arrogantemente. Nunca había sentido realmente celos hasta llegar a Operación Triunfo. Quizás porque el concurso atraía a los mejores, quizá porque el casting había intentado llevar voces que se salían de lo corriente, la verdad es que había estado varias veces celoso.

Pero nunca tanto, tanto como cuando oyó cantar a Agoney la primera vez. Una canción llena de graves, una canción que subía hasta llegar a unos agudos imposibles en un hombre, una canción suave y muy dulce, perfecta de afinación… Cada vez que le oía le gustaba más, en cada pase que hacía de su tema de la gala cero le gustaba más y cada vez que le miraba moverse en el escenario le gustaba más. Y ya no sabía si le gustaba su voz, le ponía celoso o le gustaba _él_ , pero sí tenía claro que lo que sentía cuando le veía hablar con Ricky eran puros celos.

…

Su primo tiene la idea de ir a comer tortitas y lo prefiere al plan de los otros porque, bueno, son _tortitas_. Cuando Agoney (y algún otro) se une al plan (sin Ricky) sus celos se evaporan por completo, y empieza a disfrutar realmente de la tarde. Miriam es muy divertida, tiene un sentido del humor corrosivo que en seguida enamora a Raoul. Nerea es muy inteligente y lanza unas ironías bastante divertidas. Aitana es un chorro continuo de voz diciendo chorradas y contando anécdotas hilarantes. Pero, lo que más le gusta de todo era que Agoney _se part_ _e_ _de risa_ con sus chistes malos. Todo el rato. Y eso hace que la tarde mejore rápidamente.

Cuando están volviendo al hotel, Sam le pide que le acompañe al coche y sabe que le quiere decir algo:

– Tete, te lo digo porque tengo la sensación de que no te has dado cuenta y es muy evidente, y se te nota mucho. ¿A ti te gusta Agoney?

Le mira sorprendido. Sam, junto con su hermano y algunos amigos íntimos más, es el único que sabe que _también_ le gustan los chicos. El hecho de que a Sam le gusten una barbaridad les había ayudado a ambos en varias ocasiones, una vez hicieron las paces después de pelearse la primera vez que salió el tema.

– ¿Gustarme? Me encanta su voz, sí, claro. Pero creo que a él le gusta Ricky –. Sam no es de muchas palabras, pero sí de miradas elocuentes, y lo mira _elocuentemente_ –. He dicho creo. No sé, mira, no quiero planteármelo. Vamos a convivir, con suerte, tres meses, y ya sabes que no quiero que la gente piense que soy gay, o nunca podré ganar el concurso. Me gustan las chicas también y seguro que me gusta alguna compañera cuando las conozca. Aitana. O alguna que no tenga novio.

Sam le mira raro, pero asiente. Han discutido muchas veces sobre ese tema y sabe que no le va a hacer cambiar de idea. Le da un abrazo largo (no van a poder hablar en mucho, mucho tiempo, aunque se sigan viendo) y se sube al coche. Cuando arranca y Raoul ya se ha dado la vuelta, baja la ventanilla y le llama para que se gire.

– Raoul. Pues, _nen_ , yo creo que él sí que se lo ha planteado. Y le gustas, y _mucho_.

Y guiñándole un ojo arranca, dejando a Raoul maldiciendo haber invitado a su primo esa tarde.

…

Cuando sube a cambiarse, Agoney está en la ducha de la habitación. Tienen solo veinte minutos y él quiere ducharse también antes de cenar, así que toca a la puerta.

–Agoney, no te entretengas por favor, que quedan veinte minutos solamente.

Antes que le dé tiempo a reaccionar, se abre la puerta del baño y aparece su compañero de habitación con solo una toalla y el pelo empapado. Está muy raro con el pelo platino pegado a la cabeza, pero a la vez lo encuentra extrañamente guapo, una belleza nada estudiada, nada artificial, al contrario de cómo le ha conocido hasta ese momento; la diva del grupo.

No ha hablado demasiado con Agoney en los castings previos. Siempre anda con Ricky y se siente extrañamante intimidado (la diferencia de edad, la pluma sin ningún disimulo, los años de trabajar sobre un escenario…), así que es la primera vez que está a solas con él.

La primera vez a solas y el otro aparece medio desnudo. Perfecto.

Pasan cinco segundo de silencio absoluto y el canario retira la mirada, se tapa la cara con el brazo y sube la toalla para taparse todo el cuerpo, sacudiéndose el pelo y retirándose al interior del baño.

–Pasé a la ducha en lo que subías, para ir adelantando.

Raoul asiente y se gira para volver hacia las maletas. ¡El chico parece tímido! Cuando ese pensamiento viene a su mente, repasa todos los comportamientos que recuerda de él desde que se conocen y cae en la cuenta de algo que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido: Agoney habla mucho para ocultar que no dice demasiado sobre él mismo. Si se para a pensar, solo sabe de él que ha dado clases de canto en Barcelona y que es de Canarias. Mucho menos que de cualquiera del resto de compañeros.

Prepara la ropa mecánicamente, pensando en eso y en lo que le ha dicho su primo. Cree que Agoney no ha intentado ligar con él, apenas ha hecho alguna referencia sutil a que le gustaban los hombres y, aún así, Sam ha hecho aquel comentario. Conoce a su primo perfectamente como para dudar de su radar. Es el primero que detecta a los chicos disponibles en las discotecas, es infalible para esas cosas.

–Raoul, te he cogido prestado el champú, el del hotel es horriiiible. Apenas me cabía la ropa en la maleta, ya sabes, por el avión, así que tengo que ir a un súper antes del lunes para aprovisionarme por si entro en la academia.

Peinado y vestido vuelve a ser la misma persona apabullante, segura y divina que ha conocido hasta ese momento.

A Raoul no le gusta nada que cojan sus cosas, pero, en ese momento, está intentando casar en su cabeza ese huracán que acaba de entrar en la habitación con el chico tímido que le ha abierto la puerta del baño solo cinco minutos antes y solo asiente.

–No hay problema.

Cuando entra al baño y cierra la puerta, se mira en el espejo.

No quería planteárse nada con él cuando Agoney solo le parecía un chico espectacular, con una voz espectacular que coquetea con todo chico disponible (sus ligues en los castings previos eran legendarios y ampliamente conocidos), pero este chico tímido que no habla de sí mismo le causa _curiosidad._

Y se conoce a sí mismo lo bastante bien como para saber que va a tratar de averiguar lo que le interesa por cualquier medio.

Se tapa la cara con las manos mientras se apoya en el lavabo. Está realmente muy, muy jodido.

 


	2. Segundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la acogida, espero que os guste este capítulo :)

Ayer Agoney no vino a dormir. Se despierta con esa idea en la cabeza y un ligero malestar en el estómago. Oye la puerta de la habitación seguida de un montón de risas y se gira rápidamente.

–No creo que esté dormido, quedan 5 minutos y es súper pun… Uy, pues sí. Perdona Raoul, pensábamos que estabas despierto… Ya nos vamos.

Nerea y Aitana desaparecen detrás de Agoney. Éste lleva un pijama negro con un dibujo, _¿Micky Mouse?_ y está totalmente despeinado, con pelo de haber dormido.

–Perdona Raoul, pero te prometo que pensábamos que estarías listo–. Se incorpora, su cabeza está aún a medio gas –. Yo que tú me iría vistiendo o te vas a perder el desayuno, empezamos el ensayo en menos de una hora…

Agoney se gira y se queda mirándole.

–Estás peinado.

Raoul empieza a poder conectar neuronas y se ríe.

– Sí, duermo casi sin moverme, así que a veces me peino por la noche y así puedo dormir quince minutos más –. Ve admiración en sus ojos, la máxima admiración que ha visto nunca. Ojalá despertar esa mirada más a menudo –. Puedo intentar enseñarte si quieres, creo que a ti también te lleva tu tiempo peinarte… – Le ofrece mirando su pelo, totalmente despeinado. No lo reconocería nunca, un perfeccionista con el tupé como es él, pero le gusta más así que cuando lo lleva perfecto, así parece más una persona normal y menos un artista.

Agoney ríe. Le gusta eso. Le gusta que esté cómodo con él. Le gusta que le parezcan divertidas sus ideas, que le haga caso, que le preste atención. No quiere pensar demasiado en qué significa eso.

El canario baja dos octavas la voz:

–No, déjalo. Soy muy, muy movido en la cama, nunca funcionaría.

Le aguanta un segundo de más la mirada y se gira con la ropa en la mano para entrar al baño. Es. Muy. Movido. En. La. Cama.

Su mente estalla de imágenes, imágenes de Agoney en la cama  _y no precisamente durmiendo_ . Puto Sam, siempre tiene razón

 

 

Raoul está extenuado. En una esterilla del gimnasio descansa mientras mira cómo el resto de sus compañeros, los que tienen coreografía, ensayan.

Han hecho una prueba previa con lo que traen preparado de casa y ahora Vicky, la que va a ser su profesora de coreografía, ensaya con algunos de ellos y los bailarines. Ve a su primo, concentrado en el baile y sonríe. Nunca se lo dice pero está muy orgulloso de que lo haya conseguido.

–Super sexy, ¿verdad?

Oye a Ricky a su lado. No han coincidido en castings hasta ahora y, aunque cuando están en el grupo todos se ríe mucho con él, es la primera vez que hablan a solas.

–¿Quién, Aitana? –. Están ensayando el Bang bang y es ella la que está ahora practicando –. Es guapa, sí.

Ricky entorna los ojos y se ríe.

– ¿Así que vas de hetero? Vale, vale, perdona. Ella también, es sexy. Será una diva, ya te lo voy avisando.

Raoul se ríe. Sabe que tiene razón, está yendo de hetero. Y Aitana será una diva. Piensa rápidamente en los pros y los contras y decide. Confía. Decide ser valiente.

– Y los bailarines también son sexys.

Le guiña un ojo.

– ¡Lo sabía! Sería la primera vez en veinte años que me falla el radar–. Se ríe estruendosamente.

– ¿Pero tú a qué edades estabas ya ligando? No eres tan mayor, ¿no? Qué tienes, ¿veintiséis?

Ricky le abraza con muchísima efusividad.

– Pensé que no me ibas a caer bien y te acabas de convertir en mi nuevo mejor amigo, que lo sepas.

Raoul está un poco sorprendido. No es que le incomode el afecto físico, pero siempre se ha cortado un poco más, le gusta tener cierta confianza con la gente. Aunque, con estos compañeros, está aprendiendo a confiar muy rápido.

Se tira para atrás, arrastrando a Ricky con él a la colchoneta y se parten de risa.

–Nos está mirando –. Le susurra Ricky

–¿Quién?

–El bailarín guapo.

Gira la cabeza para mirar y, bueno, les está mirando toda la sala. Se pone rojo, rojísimo y sale de debajo de Ricky.

Disimula quedándose pegado, haciendo como que es normal que te tiren al suelo de un abrazo en una sala llena de gente. Nadie le da mucha importancia y vuelven a mirar el ensayo rápidamente así que no debe ser tan raro. Ana y Mimi también están abrazadas, tumbadas en otra colchoneta. Agoney tiene entre sus piernas a Nerea. Roi y Mario están cogidos por los hombros. Y la mayoría está hablando en parejas o pequeños grupos.

Solo Alfred está solo. Pensando. Es un poco raro ese chico, llevan mucho pasando juntos por los castings y le cae bien. Le hace una señal para que se acerque. No le gusta que la gente esté sola.

– Mira Alfred, mira qué dice Ricky. Que Aitana va a ser una diva gay –. Se lo dice en catalán, siempre habla en catalán con Alfred cuando están solos y sabe que les van a entender. Es una persona con la que le sale natural, le pasa a veces.

–¡Yo no he dicho gay! – Ricky contesta en castellano –. Solo he dicho una diva. La veo como una Beyonce, la Beyonce española.

Alfred se ríe y se sienta con ellos.

– Yo de divas no sé, pero canta estupendamente, sí.

Como siempre que habla con Alfred la conversación deriva a la música y se siente mucho más cómodo. Se unen Nerea, Amaia, Thalía y Agoney y se les pasa rápido el tiempo de los ensayos.

Cuando la gente empieza a irse a comer, se quedan los últimos Agoney, Mimi, Ricky y él.

–Agoney, ¿a ti te gustan los bailarines?– Pregunta Ricky.

Agoney no mira al mallorquín cuando contesta, le mira a él. Un segundo, dos. Tres.

–Sí, claro. A quién no ¿verdad? –. Y se ríe mientras le guiña un ojo. Tarda dos segundos en darse cuenta de que le ha incluido, sin dudas, sin vacilaciones, en esa broma interna. ¿El radar de los bis funciona peor o es que él es el único que lo tiene averiado? –. Los bailarines siempre están buenos en todas partes. Recuerdo en la discoteca que trabajaba en Canarias, había un bailarín ES–PEC–TA–CU–LAR. Claro, todos detrás de él, todos locos. ¡Pues casado estaba! ¡Y con dos críos! Me parece tan injusto.

Raoul ríe.

–Sería el que tiene que hacer la estadística, ¿no?

Mimi, que ya se está yendo, llama a Ricky desde la puerta del gimnasio y él se levanta despidiéndose con un gesto de la cabeza.

–Ya seguiremos hablando de esto, Raoul, que tú con tu primo ahí seguro que tienes información interna y te tienes que enterar de unas cosillas por mí.

Mientras Ricky se va, Agoney le pregunta.

–¿Qué le pasa a éste, le gusta algún bailarín? Más allá de ser sexis y eso, digo.

Raoul se queda callado. Siempre ha sido muy racional, casi calculador, valorando pros y contras, en todas las etapas de su vida, y sabe que es una mala idea mentir a Agoney ahora. Pero es tan tentador. Tan tentador hacer que se enfade con Ricky y que deje de prestarle atención…

Agoney no le está mirando, está mirando al suelo y le recuerda un poco al chico tímido del día anterior. Eso le decide a ser sincero.

–No sé, no creo que llegue a tanto. No me ha dicho nada al menos. Solo estábamos bromeando. No te preocupes, no creo que Ricky sea de la clase de gente que intenta ligar con varios a la vez, si fuese algo más serio te lo diría.

Le sonríe.

–¿Sabes Raoul? Cuanto más te conozco, menos me cuadra todo –. ¿De qué habla? Raoul sabe que han cambiado de tema, ya no hablan de los bailarines, pero no puede seguirle y se empieza a poner nervioso y, como siempre, nota que le suben los colores –. ¿Recuerdas a Esteban? ¿Y a Sofía?

Piensa confundido en compañeros suyos de clase pero no puede conectarlos con OT ni con Canarias de ninguna manera.

–Sí, pero no sé de qué los conoces tú .– Dice sus apellidos y ve la cara que le pone Agoney –. No son esos, ¿no? Pues no caigo…

–Bueno, casi mejor si no los recuerdas. Pero que sepas que me caes bien.

Se levanta y se va, dejándole con dudas y bastante desubicado. Parece que se ha convertido en la especialidad de ese chico canario en concreto…

 

 

Amaia es una chica rara pero muy simpática. Se aisla mucho, es un poco como Alfred en ese aspecto, pero a la vez Raoul sabe que le encantaría socializar. Tiene instinto para esas cosas, así que fuerza un poco la mano y la obliga a reunirse con ellos después de la cena.

Han bebido un poco de más. Ha habido un juego de la botella del que los más adultos se han desmarcado y que ha terminado con Alfred besando a Roi. Roi, besando a Ana. Ana besando a Nerea. Nerea besando a Joao. Joao besando a Amaia. Aitana negándose a besar a Amaia porque tiene novio y Amaia diciendo que si un novio no te deja besar a una amiga en un juego es una mierda de novio y, en consecuencia, Amaia besando a Aitana. Aitana besando a Mimi. Mimi, besando a Ana. Ana, besando a Thalía, Marina, Roi, Raoul (dos veces) y a Amaia (tiene mucha suerte o se ha puesto en la parte del suelo más inclinada). Amaia rompe la racha de Ana y le toca besar a Agoney.

Raoul espera tenso la tirada de Agoney. No quiere mentirse, desde los trece años intenta ser honesto al menos, consigo mismo, pero entre la niebla de las cuatro cervezas le resulta más fácil confesarse que, efectivamente, está _muriendo_ porque la botella caiga apuntándole Pero no, cae en Alfred, y de la manera más estúpida, eso le enfada mucho, mucho. El mundo es injusto y siempre está en su contra, así que se levanta, suelta tres borderías, rechaza un abrazo de Aitana y se va a su habitación.

Sabe que ha sido estúpido y lo sabe nada más tirarse en la cama. Mira hacia el lado desordenado de la habitación y se dice que mañana mismo pedirá perdón a Alfred, Aitana y Thalía, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada. De hecho, mejor cuando antes. Y escribe un mensaje en el grupo.

“Chicos, perdonad, en especial Aitana, Alfred y Thalía, he sido un borde. Se me ha subido la cerveza, no me lo tengáis en cuenta por favor”.

Recibe besos y perdones de los interesados y se queda más tranquilo. Mira las fotos de la noche, ha sido divertido a pesar de todo, sobre todo cuando se han puesto a bailar antes de que les llamasen la atención los del hotel.

Está boca arriba sobre su cama, viendo un vídeo de Ricky sobando a Mimi a ritmo de reguetón cuando oye la puerta.

Agoney está hoy especialmente sexy. Se ha quitado el jersey y está con una camiseta blanca y negra que le queda genial. Se queda apoyado en la entrada de la habitación, mirándole.

–¿Estás muy borracho?

–¡No! Bueno, un poco. Pero no tanto. Soy camarero, sé beber.

–Pensé que eras botones. Yo también he sido camarero, en muchos sitios los camareros son los más borrachos del local.

–Fui botones _y_ camarero. Con un sueldo no te da para vivir en Ibiza. Y sé beber, Agoney. No te preocupes, no vas a tener que cuidar de mí.

Se pone rojo inmediatamente. No lo quería expresar así. Pero Agoney no parece darse cuenta y se tumba a su lado, mirándole.

–Hay mucho de ti que me sorprende–. Ya son dos –. ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste en Ibiza?

Le cuenta la historia. Le cuenta cómo acabó asqueado de la tele y de las falsas promesas que quedan en nada cuando acabas, le cuenta cómo, con diecinueve años, decidió que ya era hora de dejar de vivir con sus padres y le cuenta porqué volvió a Barcelona a presentarse a un casting, cómo decidió que quería volverlo a intentar, que en su familia no se rinden. Le habla de Álvaro y, cuando ve que lleva hablando demasiado, calla.

– Tú no hablas mucho, ¿verdad Agoney? Eres bueno escuchando.

–No, mi niño. Es que no tengo nada interesante que contar.

Nota la sinceridad en su voz, en su mirada. Conoce la falsa humildad, la ha usado él mismo en ocasiones, y esto no lo es.

–Seguro que tienes cosas interesantes. Has trabajado en una discoteca con bailarines, dijiste antes, ¿cómo era?

Agoney comienza a contarle cositas sobre su trabajo. Sobre cómo en muchos sitios no le pagaban por cantar, lo hacía a escondidas, subiéndose a la barra y de cuántos sitios le han echado por eso. Sobre cómo viajaba a Barcelona una vez cada mes, o cada dos meses cuando las cosas iban mal de trabajo, para aprender técnica y no estropear la voz cantando las canciones de divas que le encanta cantar. Sobre sus clases de niño en canarias, y cómo le costaba hacer amigos allí. Habla suave, con un tono dulzón que es más que un acento, es Agoney, y Raoul no puede dejar de escucharle.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de cuándo amanece. El hotel se empieza a despertar cuando ellos se quedan dormidos. Aún escuchándose.


	3. Tercero

Cuando Raoul despierta tiene un brazo que no es suyo sobre el pecho, algo huele muy bien y tiene una erección de campeonato. Tarda un par de segundos en recordar la noche anterior y sonreír. Gira la cabeza y ve la cara seria de Agoney al lado, durmiendo.

Muere por besarle, quiere despertarle con sus labios y poder calmar esa ansiedad que tiene desde hace unos días en el estómago. Pero no va a besar a un chico dormido, sabe dónde está el límite. Le mueve con suavidad y se levanta para ir al baño mientras escucha despertarse a Agoney.

Cuando regresa está boca arriba pero aún no ha salido de la cama. Está mirando el móvil.

–Se acaban de filtrar algunos nombres de los finalistas.

–¿De qué finalistas? – Agoney le mira como si le estuviese tomando el pelo, y entonces cae –. ¡Ah, nosotros! ¿Cómo, que se han filtrado nuestros nombres? ¿A la prensa?

Esa mañana se juntan todos con los de la productora para darles unas clases de discreción en redes, hablar con la prensa y demás. No saben la repercusión que va a tener la noticia y les tiene muriéndose de nervios. Agoney ha tenido suerte, al no ser conocido previamente, apenas ha recibido llamadas, pero Raoul es de los más destacados por su paso por la voz y por su hermano, así que su móvil no ha dejado de sonar. Después de responder la tercera llamada ve un número que es el último que espera ver. 

Casi ha borrado de su mente que, en teoría, está en una relación en pausa.

Cuelga la llamada sin cogerla y decide que va a poner el móvil en modo avión. Si es sincero, no quiere ni pensar en eso ahora.

Mira a Agoney hablando con Nerea. Se están haciendo muy amigos y ha dormido varias noches con ella y con Aitana. Pero no la última.

Una sonrisa tonta se asoma a sus labios y, justo en ese momento, Agoney le mira y se acerca a él.

–Lo siento –. Señala con la cabeza el móvil –. Para los que sois conocidos de antes es peor… A mí solo me han llegado algunos whatsapps preguntándome.

Asiente con la cabeza.

–Pero tampoco pasa nada, Agoney, la idea es que la gente lo sepa, ¿no? –. Ríe ilusionado.

Agoney asiente y se sienta a su lado. 

–Oye lo de ayer… Gracias –. Raoul le mira confuso, no recuerda haber hecho nada especial –. Por escucharme. No es muy habitual y...

–¡Chicos, venid, rápido!

Nerea los interrumpe agarrándolos del brazo y arrastrándoles hasta un corro donde Marina, con su portátil, les está enseñando un vídeo en el que aparecen actuaciones antiguas de los más conocidos entre los filtrados.

Nerea le cae bien, pero cuando hace cosas como estas, se podía ir un poquito a la mierda.

...

Sale de la ducha rezando porque Agoney no esté en la habitación y suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando se la encuentra vacía. Quiere hablar con su primo Sam de lo que ha pasado sin que esté delante Agoney.

Cuando le llama, Sam le rechaza la llamada. 

“Estamos aún ensayando, y ya no podemos hablar por lo de la filtración, me han dicho. Lo siento primo, no me la quiero jugar. Mucha suerte. TQ”

No sabe con quién hablarlo, todas estas cosas se las suele contar a Sam. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, abre google y teclea el nombre de su compañero de habitación. Cuando, tres horas después, la puerta se abre y aparece Agoney con Ricky se cabrea un poco. 

Él está ahí, viendo todas las covers, actuaciones e incluso vídeos de crío de un chico que está por ahí intentando ligarse al más abiertamente gay y disponible de todos los compañeros.

–¿Qué queréis?

Agoney le mira un poco ofendido. 

–También es mi cuarto, ¿sabes? Aunque te lo adueñes entero.

Raoul se pone rojo, porque es verdad que él tiene muchas más cosas repartidas por la habitación: su maleta es más grande y además ha comprado varias cosas para llevarse a la academia y está todo amontonado en una esquina.

–Bueno, al menos mis cosas tienen cierto orden.

Ricky parece divertido y les corta;

–Bueno, bueno, relajaos, si estáis así ahora no me quiero imaginar cómo va a ser vivir tres meses con vosotros… Ago, enséñame eso, anda.

Agoney saca el portátil y le empieza a enseñar algo (¿un corto?). No quiere preguntar pero se muere de la curiosidad y otra vez reconoce que está absurdamente celoso.

Cuando acaban de verlo, empiezan a hablar de teatro musical, artistas y, ahí, sí que Raoul tiene mucho que decir. Y como no sabe callarse, enseguida está discutiendo con Ricky sobre si es mejor Beyonce (evidentemente) o Lady Gaga.

Cuando se lanzan a cantar, llaman a la puerta y empiezan a entrar compañeros. Parece que, esta noche, la fiesta es en su cuarto.

…

 

Reconoce que lleva quince minutos mirando fijamente a Agoney. Que está un poco cabreado (por que hayan montado una fiesta en su cuarto sin preguntar). Que está borracho (alguien ha conseguido ron y sube más que un par de cervezas). Y que está muy cachondo (y que Agoney esté bailando, mirándole de vez en cuando, desde hace quince minutos tiene toda la culpa).

Está sentado apoyado en la cabecera de la cama y el resto está invadida por un montón de compañeros, pero no sabe cómo, Marina se hace un hueco a su lado y le hociquea el cuello.

– Qué guapo eres, Raoul. Si no tuviese novio…

Aparta un poco a Marina y la sonríe.

–Pero tienes novio. Y muy guapo.

– ¿Verdad? –. Sabe que sacar el tema Bast con Marina es garantía de que la conversación va a girar hacia eso. Sorprendentemente, esta vez no es así –. Pero no quería decirte lo guapo que eres. Quería preguntarte si te molestamos aquí.

Raoul no sabe qué contestar. ¿Se quiere quedar a solas con Agoney? Claro. ¿Le da pánico quedarse a solas con Agoney en el estado en el que está? Mucho.

Opta por responder una semi verdad.

–No, claro, pero deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo, ¿no? Tenemos que ensayar más y nos prueban el sonido y esas cosas…

Marina le mira y sonríe un poco. En menos de diez minutos, cierra la puerta detrás de ella, guiñandole un ojo. Ha despachado a todos sus compañeros.

Agoney, que está sirviéndose otra copa gira la cabeza sorprendido hacia él.

–¿Cómo ha hecho eso? ¿Se han ido todos?

–No preguntes, es Marina, si te dice que te vayas a dormir porque mañana hay que ensayar, estás moralmente obligado a obedecerla…

Rien juntos y Agoney se tira en plancha a su lado.

–Entonces, ¿tenemos que irnos a dormir?

Deja la pregunta suspendida en sus labios, que están rojos y un poco húmedos por la bebida.

–Raoul. ¡Hola! ¡Raoul! –. Se ha quedado embobado mirándole y se ha notado un montón. Su cara le vuelve a traicionar, volviendo a ponerse rojo hasta las orejas, así que se retira un poco y mira para otro lado, para que no lo vea –. Podemos dormir si quieres.

Cuando le vuelve a mirar, Agoney se ha incorporado y le observa preocupado. Nota que está reculando y no le gusta.

–¡No! O sea, no sé. Lo que quieras tú. ¿Quieres dormir?

Raoul se odia a sí mismo, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan lanzado para unas cosas y darle tanto corte hacer otras?

– Si te digo lo que quiero ahora mismo, mi niño, te vas a asustar mucho.

Sabe que es el momento en el que tiene que decidir. Su cabeza revolotea pensando en mil cosas a un tiempo: su decisión de mantener su faceta gay fuera del concurso, sus padres, su carrera, su no-relación, su futuro… Son apenas tres segundos y nota como poco a poco Agoneý vuelve a recular, se separa de él y ve como se le escapa la oportunidad y no puede dejar que pase y sabe que se va a arrepentir de esto pero…

Le besa.

No es un beso romántico, es un beso brusco, un beso de no te vayas, no te has equivocado, me gustas, ven, no te alejes.  
Abre los ojos y ve que Agoney le mira sorprendido, pero no por mucho tiempo. Coge su cabeza con suavidad y le devuelve el beso, profundizándolo. Cuando nota su lengua suave y tímida, se queda sin respiración y le abraza la cintura, torpemente. Se hacen un lío de brazos y piernas y caen en la cama, juntos. Sonriéndose.

Agoney tiene la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto en la vida. Es guapo, pero cuando sonríe no puede dejar de mirarle.

–Eres muy guapo.

No sabe porqué ha dicho eso. No tiene ocho años, por el amor de dios.

Y para ocultar su vergüenza, le vuelve a besar. Ahora están tumbados, Raoul ligeramente encima y su mente viaja más rápido que sus manos. Quiere a Agoney en esa cama desnudo, quiere hacerle de todo, y a la vez no sabe qué hacer, así que empieza por lo fácil. Mete su mano debajo de la camiseta y nota como el otro contiene el aliento y frena en seco.

–Raoul, no pares ¿sí? 

Tiene los ojos cerrados y no le gusta eso, quiere que le mire a él. Acaricia lentamente su costado pero no le vuelve a besar.

Cuando abre los ojos, interrogante, le sonríe y, esta vez sí, le besa, profundo y sin pensar ya en nada más.

Bebe de su boca, de sus labios. Saborea su aliento, sus suspiros, sus quejidos. Agoney huele bien, sabe bien, besa de muerte.

En seguida está duro, frotándose contra su cadera, preguntándose si querrá que lo toque por todas partes, como está deseando. 

Agoney no habla mucho, y cuando habla lo hace bajito y casi nunca le escuchan. Pero, madre mía si sabe hacerse entender. Ahora mismo, Raoul tiene claro que piensa que va demasiado despacio. Le agarra el culo con una mano y, con la otra, dirige sus caricias hacia su propio culo.

El cuello del canario queda descubierto con este movimiento y nota como late una vena, deprisa, excitada. Raoul la muerde, le chupa, y Agoney chilla, ahogado.

La ropa desaparece muy rápido, quitando camisetas y calcetines, desvistiéndose solos porque hacerlo juntos llevaría demasiado tiempo.

La luz no es muy fuerte pero sus cuerpos contrastan; a pesar del verano en Ibiza, la pálida piel contrasta con la morena. Y eso solo hace que Raoul quiera probarla aún más. Morderla, comérselo entero. 

Cuando se tumba sobre él y sus cuerpos se rozan, gimen juntos y Agoney le para.

–Rubito, o te relajas un poco o esto va a acabar muy rápido. Siempre me sorprendes.

Raoul no quiere que acabe rápido, pero no quiere dejar de tocarle, así que, para que se calle, le vuelve a besar y aprovecha para meterle mano por todas partes.

Es suave en los lugares que tienen que ser suaves, duro en los lugares que tienen que ser duros y el roce de su barba cuando le besa le está volviendo loquísimo.

Se tocan como locos, que besan como locos y se comen como locos y, como Agoney correctamente ha predicho, todo acaba rápido, excitante, impulsivo. Con Raoul comiéndoselo entero porque no puede esperar un minuto más a hacerlo y corriéndose tocándose porque sí, porque tener la polla de Agoney en la boca y no tocarse es humanamente imposible.

Se queda abrazado a él, sin querer soltarle. Le sigue besando suave en el hombro, mientras nota como se va a quedar dormido. Cuando Agoney se mueve, Raoul le agarra.

–No te vayas.

Raoul le mira, asustado. Sabe que no lo ha hecho muy bien, no es muy bueno haciendo estas cosas, siempre se lo han dicho. Demasiadas prisas, se vuelve muy loco y no tiene nada de técnica.

–No me voy, mi niño. Hace un poco de frío.

Y le arropa con cuidado, pasándole el brazo por el pecho. 

Así, sintiendo su respiración en el cuello, se queda dormido, dedicando su último pensamiento lúcido a pensar que ojalá le deje repetirlo para demostrarle que sabe hacerlo mejor.


	4. cuarto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad el retraso, he tenido un poco de lío estos últimos fines de semana. Este fin de semana intentaré subir otro más.  
> Espero que a cambio, os guste el capítulo. :*

Cuando abre los ojos y despierta, por segundo día consecutivo con un brazo que no es suyo sobre el pecho, sonríe. 

Esta vez no es el primero en despertar y Agoney le está mirando con una sonrisa. El sol entra por la ventana porque olvidaron cerrar las cortinas y le da directamente en el pelo plata. Cree que no ha visto una sonrisa más brillante en la vida.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada. 

Le besa suave, solo un roce de labios. 

–Estuvo bien, ¿no?

Intenta que la inseguridad no se filtre en su voz al hacer la pregunta.

–Más que bien. Yo diría increíble. ¿Sabes? Nunca me habían tratado así.

Raoul se queda un poco confundido. Está sonriendo y sus palabras tienen el tono de halago, no se está burlando, ni bromeando, pero no entiende a qué se refiere. 

–¿Así?

–Así. No sé, con tantas ganas. Como si fuese especial. Como si te murieses de ganas.

Raoul, para no perder la costumbre, se pone rojo.

–Bueno, eres genial, ¿no? Y tenía ganas. Estuviste toda la noche bailando. Para mí. Y lo sabes.

Agoney se ríe un poco. 

–No bailo tan bien. Me dedico a eso, más o menos, y es la primera vez que me pasa. Gracias.

Raoul no sabe qué contestar. No sabe porqué le está dando las gracias exactamente, y lo que está creyendo entender le está cabreando un poco porque, sinceramente, no se lo cree.

–¿Quieres decir que es la primera vez que ligas bailando?

–No, no –. Suelta de nuevo una risa suave, tímido –. Ligar he ligado antes, pero bueno, distinto.

Agoney baja la mirada y Raoul prefiere no insistir. No le está mintiendo, no sabe explicárselo pero está contento y con eso le basta por ahora.

Le besa, sujetándole la mandíbula. Esta vez profundamente. 

–Si quieres, ahora no me estoy muriendo de ganas. Solo tengo bastantes ganas. Podemos repetirlo. Un poco mejor. Más lento.

Agoney asiente.

–Creo que tengo condones en alguna parte. Tendría que buscar.

–No hace falta –. Agoney se separa y le mira como preguntando “¿estás de coña?”–. No, no, no me refiero a sin, no estoy loco. No te voy a follar hoy. He dicho que vamos a repetirlo mejor. Tenemos que estar ensayando en… – se gira para mirar el móvil –… cuarenta y cinco minutos y la primera vez que me acueste contigo quiero tener mucho más tiempo. Soy torpe, lo siento, necesito al menos un par de horas.

Se ríe, como para quitarle importancia a lo que acaba de decir. Agoney le mira, serio.

–¿Torpe? No eres nada torpe. De hecho diría que aquí unos crían la fama – se señala a sí mismo – y otros cardan la lana.

Raoul sabe que le está tomando el pelo, haciéndole sentir bien a pesar de su falta de experiencia, pero no quiere que se haga falsas ilusiones.

–No, Agoney, yo voy a intentar hacerlo bien, pero no he estado con mucha gente y se me da regular…

Agoney se ríe un poco y luego se da cuenta de que va en serio. Parece sorprendido.

–¿Sabes que el concurso empieza en cuatro días, no? Esto no es un concurso. A veces piensas demasiado y, la verdad, el Raoul que no piensa y se deja llevar ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida.

No sabe qué contestar a eso, tampoco sabe si está siendo sincero o garantizándose más polvos, así que decide hacerle caso y no pensar más. Y hacérselo de nuevo pero, esta vez, un poco más lento.

 

…

 

Treinta y cinco minutos después está bajo la ducha, intentando no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar porque no quiere llegar tarde. Y si piensa en lo que acaba de pasar, va a llegar tarde seguro porque se va a volver a empalmar.

Se lava el pelo rápido. Hoy toca gorra, imposible peinarse en cinco minutos.

Agoney está ya preparado y habla con Nerea en el pasillo. Se ha puesto una gorra también y por un momento piensa que se lo va a contar, o les van a pillar, que va a ser evidente lo que ha pasado anoche y que todo el mundo lo va a comentar y se asusta bastante. Como no tiene tiempo de más, coge sus cosas y sale de la habitación siguiendo las voces.

Aitana está también con ellos y le da un abrazo cuando lo ve. 

–¿Estás mejor? Ayer nos dijo Marina que te dolía la cabeza y que no querías molestarnos echándonos. La próxima vez, si te duele la cabeza, lo dices, ¿eh? –. Aitana, como siempre, ha cogido carrerilla y les cuenta lo que pasó la noche anterior, cuando siguieron la fiesta en la habitación de Marina y Thalía.

No le presta atención del todo porque está intentando escuchar lo que hablan Agoney y Nerea. El tono de voz del canario es tan bajo que no es capaz de captarlo, pero por las respuestas de Nerea, deduce que están hablando de los ensayos y se relaja un poco. 

A pesar de que todo el mundo habla de las conquistas de Agoney, la verdad es que no le recuerda a él, en persona, hablar de ninguna, por lo que espera que sea lo suficientemente discreto como para callárselo, al menos, hasta que le dé tiempo a procesarlo.

–...Y os íbamos a esperar para desayunar pero no habéis aparecido así que hemos desayunado –. Reconecta con la charla de Aitana justo en el momento preciso –. ¿Os habéis quedado dormidos?

–Sí, no hemos oído el despertador. De todas formas, no sé porqué hay que ensayar tan pronto, si hasta las cinco no empiezan las pruebas de sonido y todos tenemos claro lo que tenemos que hacer y nos sabemos nuestra canción…

 

…

 

Cuando llega a las doce de la noche a la cama, entiende porqué les han hecho empezar tan pronto. Entre las entrevistas para los vídeos de presentación, que cantar en un escenario no es como cantar en tu casa, los montajes de baile y demás, han pasado todo el día en el plató, al lado de la futura academia, alternando ensayos de sonido, ensayos de coreografías y ensayos en plató.

Ha sido muy aburrido, porque son muchos y cada uno canta individualmente, pero no les han dejado irse hasta que han ido acabando, por tandas. Él estaba en la penúltima tanda y Agoney estaba en la última tanda así que aún no ha llegado. Quiere esperarle porque necesita urgentemente hablar con él.  
Los momentos que han podido estar juntos, no han podido estar a solas y Agoney sigue pasando mucho rato con Ricky, Nerea y Mimi, así que no sabe cómo va a seguir todo esto.

Cuando pone a cargar el móvil y lo enciende, tiene cinco llamadas perdidas de Paul. No hablan nunca por teléfono, así que piensa que ha pasado algo y le llama.

Se lo coge una vez, no se oye nada (está en una discoteca, evidentemente) y le corta.

A los cinco minutos le devuelve la llamada. Está borracho, lo nota en el hola. La conversación es absurda, idiota y, lo único que tiene claro cuando corta es que debe dejarle claro de nuevo que no quiere estar con él. Después de lo de ayer, aún menos, pero no quiere decírselo por whatsapp.

Está un poco enfadado consigo mismo cuando llega Agoney, pero cuando ve la cara que tiene se le pasa.

-Agoney, ¿qué te pasa? Ven, ven aquí. ¿Estás bien? - Usa un tono suave, uno que solo le sale con su madre y, acaba de descubrir, con Agoney.

-Nada -. Ríe, pero cualquiera puede notar que es una risa nerviosa. -. No me pasa nada. Todo va a ir estupendo, lo voy a petar.

Raoul no es tonto y su mejor amiga tiene habitualmente ataques de ansiedad. Lo ve de lejos. Baja aún más el tono de voz.

-Ven, sientate. Aquí, Agoney, sientate. Mírame -. No le mira pero, al menos, se sienta a su lado -. No me tienes que contar qué ha pasado. No tienes que hablar, ¿vale? Solo quédate aquí, a mi lado. Y respira conmigo, ¿vale?

Le abraza y respira despacio pero ruidosamente, para que le pueda seguir.

-¿Sabes que roncas? No te lo dije el primer día que compartimos la habitación porque no tenía mucha confianza, pero deberías saberlo. Porque vamos a dormir con todos los demás y va a haber una guerra entre los que no roncamos y los que roncáis.

Agoney gira la cabeza hacia él.

-No ronco. ¿Qué dices? Nadie me ha dicho que ronque -. Parece más tranquilo pero no se quiere arriesgar, así que sigue hablando, sin pensar demasiado en lo que dice, solo para que el chico le preste atención a él y no a sus pensamientos.

-Eso debe ser porque ninguna persona de las que ha compartido tu cama ha querido enfadarte, y lo entiendo, ¿eh? Con lo bien que la chupas, yo no me arriesgaría. Solo lo hago porque sé que vamos a compartir habitación obligados…

Agoney le está mirando y sonríe un poco tímidamente.

-¿Te gustó entonces?

Raoul se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. Ha conseguido cortar el posible ataque de pánico y además, cree que tiene muchas posibilidades de volver a enrollarse con Agoney.

-Me encantó. ¿Es que lo dudabas?  
Agoney baja la cara. Está serio de nuevo.

-Bueno, no. Sé que lo hago bien, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Tengo claro que, eso al menos, sí lo sé hacer.

Raoul es bastante perceptivo. A veces mete la pata, cuando está enfadado, cuando le insultan, le cabrean, o se meten con alguien a quien quiere. Pero, en general, se le da bastante bien leer a las personas y, ahora mismo, quiere matar a alguien. A la persona que ha hecho creer a Agoney que solo sirve para eso.

-Bueno, eso y muchas cosas más. Por ejemplo, creo que de todos los que estamos aquí, eres el que mejor se mueve en un escenario. Mejor voz tiene. Y mejor baila, te lo aseguro…

Agoney niega con la cabeza según va hablando, y le interrumpe.

-Sé que sé hacer eso, llevo haciéndolo toda la vida. Me pongo mi disfraz, ¿sabes? Como en el carnaval. Soy otra persona cuando subo al escenario, es más fácil así, soy un artista que veo por la tele, no soy yo. Disocio. Sé que tengo buena voz, y conseguí mucho con los años, con la práctica y el estudio, es lo mejor de mí, ¿sabes? Y ni siquiera será bastante para que me cojan mañana -. Ríe, de nuevo, con nervios -. ¿Sabes por qué estaba histérico cuando he entrado? Tuve tres gallos durante la prueba. Tres. Si me sale así el lunes, olvídate muchacho.

Raoul le abraza. Entiende perfectamente cómo se siente, porque si a él le hubiese pasado… él no se ha arriesgado, ha ido a una canción que domina, no es su primera vez en tele y sabe que los nervios son un riesgo grande que hay que minimizar con la elección de la canción. Pero Agoney tiene esa voz, esa voz que le provocó celos la primera vez y que en los castings le emocionó, como a todos, y ha apostado a una canción difícil y arriesgadísima.

-Agoney, tranquilo -.Susurra en su oído -. Te va a salir bien. Eres un monstruo en el escenario. No hay nadie, nadie en este hotel con más presencia y mejor voz que tú. Pueden ser buenos, creo que todos lo somos, pero tú eres el mejor-. Se separa de él y le coge suavemente de la mandíbula para que le mire a los ojos -. No sé si ganarás, porque esto es tele y no va solo de ser el mejor, pero no lo dudes, ¿eh? Mañana vas a entrar dentro.

Agoney le mira. Tiene los ojos húmedos pero no llega a derramar ninguna lágrima. 

-¿De verdad piensas eso? 

Raoul solo asiente. Tiene su mano rodeando su mandíbula y siente la suavidad de su barba. Le acaricia con el pulgar, cerca de la oreja, suave.

-Claro. Y te prometo que no lo digo solo por lo… de ayer. De verdad lo pienso.

Agoney lo coge de la nuca y lo atrae hacia él. Lo besa suave, con los labios húmedos, tantea su boca con calma, lo besa despacio y se aleja.

-No suelo contar tanto de mí, ¿sabes? Gracias por no burlarte.

Raoul niega con la cabeza.

-Tengo muchos defectos, Agoney, y lo sé, pero jamás me burlaré de ti por llorar o por contarme nada.

Agoney se levanta de la cama.

-Pero mira tú, qué intensos estamos. Yo venía con la idea de invitarte a la habitación de Nerea, están varios ahí al lado, rajando.

Raoul nota que se ha vuelto a poner su coraza y no cree que sea buen momento para hablar de lo que realmente quiere hablar, así que acepta la idea y se van a la habitación de la rubia.

 

Agoney ha desaparecido. Se ha distraído hablando con Aitana y de repente ya no está. No quiere pensar en que se ha ido con Ricky que, casualmente, también ha desaparecido. Pero lo está pensando. 

Está agotado, le duele la cabeza, esta vez de verdad, mañana tienen otro día infernal y la única razón por la que está en esa fiesta se acaba de ir. Pues muy bien. Pues estupendo.

Como se conoce, sabe que si se queda va a soltar alguna bordería a alguien así que se levanta y se va a su habitación. Absurdamente cabreado.

No ayuda en nada a calmar su cabreo que escuche a Roi, Mario y Ricky antes de entrar en su habitación. Entra y están haciendo un directo en el móvil de Agoney. Escucha que Ricky dice algo sobre los fans de Agoney. Solo quiere irse a la cama. 

Agoney le dice algo cuando entra, pero entre el dolor de cabeza y que aún le dura el cabreo acumulado por toda la mierda de la noche, le contesta con una broma pesada, casi un insulto y se encierra en el baño.

Sabe que es un gilipollas cuando está enfadado, se lo han dicho muchísimas veces y está intentando controlarlo, pero es que a veces, no puede. Sobre todo, cuando le parece que es injusto. Es injusto que Agoney solo vaya a él para buscar consuelo y luego, las cosas divertidas, las haga con otros.

Cuando sale a su cuarto, se han ido los invitados y solo queda su compañero de habitación.

\- Raoul, eres un idiota.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar. Idiota tú y tus amigos, haciendo un directo a las dos de la mañana. ¿Qué tenías, tres personas viéndote?

Agoney le mira con desprecio.

-Mira niñato, me hace ilusión hacer un directo, y la mayoría de los que me siguen son canarios. Un sábado en Canarias a la una, la gente está en las terrazas aún.

-Me sacas un año, así que no me llames niñato. Me voy a la cama.

Raoul se acuesta, dándole la espalda a Agoney. No piensa pedir perdón, no ha hecho nada malo y es él el que debería pedirle perdón. Le ha dejado solo en la fiesta a la que le había llevado para irse a hacer una mierda de directo y, encima, le ha llamado niñato.

Cuando lleva cinco minutos acostado fingiendo dormir, se le está empezando a pasar el cabreo y piensa que ha sido un poco idiota, en verdad. Él quería estar bien con Agoney y volverle a besar, no cabrearse. Pero cuando se gira para pedir perdón, Agoney se ha ido de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Mierda.


End file.
